Mark Oliver
Mark Oliver (born September 21, 1966 in Vancouver, Canada) is a Canadian voice actor. He's known for voicing: Rau Le Creuset in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragon Booster (2004-2006) - Word Paynn, Drakkus, Original Dragon Booster (ep13), Racer 1 (ep34) *George of the Jungle (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Hero: 108 (2012) - Leech King (ep42), Sloth King (ep43) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Mechanikat *Lego Nexo Knights (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2012-2018) - Garmadon, Dr. Julien (ep78), Gravis (eps42-44), Injured Cop (ep83), Mystake (ep40), Old Woman (ep13), Police Officer (ep15), Tinkerer, Tuk Tuk Passenger (ep78), Young Garmadon (ep7), Zane's Father *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Miles Dredd, Lewis (ep9), Student (ep5), Ultralink Reaper 1 (ep45) *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996) - Additional Voices *Shadow Raiders (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2016) - Dr. Thaddeus Blakk, Blakk Guard (ep38), Dr. Blakk Sr. (ep36), Factory Worker (ep11), Guard 2 (ep14), Lead Miner, Locke, Miner (ep24), Pyritor, Spectator (ep2), Tough Guy (ep30), Tough Male (ep21), Zombie Worker (ep30) *Storm Hawks (2007-2009) - Captain Scabulous, Commander (ep12), Cook (ep15), Domiwick, Mr. Moss, The Colonel, Urgl (ep30) *Superbook (2013) - King Darius (ep7) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Hue *Barbie: The Pearl Princess (2014) - King Nereus *Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar (2012) - Duke Trentino *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase (2016) - Archibald *Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) - Fabian, Guard#1, Royal Butler, Sentry#1 *Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (2005) - Lord Licorice *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: The Giving Festival (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: To the Rescue (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragons: Fire & Ice (2004) - Xenoz *Max Steel: Bio Crisis (2008) - Dr. Gregor Rendel *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) - Dr. Malevolent 'Movies' *Care Bears: Oopsy does it! (2007) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - First Mate Mullet 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion (2019) - Julius Caesar 'Shorts' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011) - Garmadon *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011 Shorts) - Garmadon 'TV Mini-Series' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Decoded (2017-2018) - Garmadon 'TV Specials' *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Breaking Point (2005) - RDL3, RDL4 *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Ignition (2005) - RDL1 *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence (2005) - RDL3, RDL4 *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race (2005) - RDL1, RDL3, RDL4 *Max Steel: Maximum Morphos (2015) - Miles Dredd *Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos (2015) - Engineer 1, Miles Dredd *Max Steel: Turbo-Charged (2017) - Terrorax *Max Steel: Turbo-Warriors (2017) - Terrorax *Slugterra: Into the Shadows (2016) - Locke, Townsperson #2 *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Dr. Thaddeus Blakk *Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown (2015) - Locke Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Gang Member (ep10), Polanski (ep11), Yasuzawa (ep12) *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Davis (ep24), Herman (ep20), Mikhail (ep27) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004-2005) - Rau Le Creuset *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007-2009) - Assassin (eps6-7), Kijin Kou, Seikin Gang Member (eps12-13) *Transformers: Cybertron (2005) - Thundercracker 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Rau Le Creuset *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Rau Le Creuset *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Rau Le Creuset Video Games 'Video Games' *Aegis Defenders (2018) - Hozai *Battle Chasers: Nightwar (2017) - Alumon *CSI: Dark Motives (2004) - Domenic Petrenko, Markus Van Der Hellen *CSI: Miami (2004) - Martin Fordham *Damnation (2009) - Rourke *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *DeathSpank (2010) - Additional Voices *DeathSpank: Thongs of Virtue (2010) - Additional Voices *Empire Earth III (2007) - Additional Voices *Homeworld: Deserts of Kharak (2016) - K'Had Sajuuk, Gaalsien Honorguard Cruiser *Homeworld 2 (2003) - Makaan *Medieval Moves: Deadmund's Quest (2011) - Morgrimm *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (2007) - Roux Louka *Kessen (2000) - Yasumasa Sakakibara *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Nimbus Schterzen *Trinity: Souls of Zill O’ll (2011) - Narrator Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (13) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors